1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications terminal devices, and more particularly, to a communications terminal device having a content reception function and a voice communication function.
2. Description of the Background Art
Terrestrial digital broadcasting is scheduled to commence in Japan first in the three biggest metropolitan areas in 2003 and then nationwide in 2006. A feature of terrestrial digital broadcasting is that mobile reception of contents is possible. As for mobile communications, the third-generation cellular phone service started in 2001, enabling distribution of moving pictures and a portable videophone. Under the present situation as described above, there has been recently announced a concept of a communications terminal device having both the content reception function and the voice communication function. However, when a voice call arrives while viewing a content with such a communications terminal device, the user tends to choose to answer the call rather than continuing viewing the content. In the opposite case, that is, if a content that the user desires to view has started while the user is engaged in voice communication using a mobile communications terminal device, the user tends to continue the voice communication.
There is known in the art a conventional television which receives a video signal externally broadcast on the channel selected by the viewer, reproduces the received video signal, and outputs a video represented by the received video signal. The conventional television includes a built-in modem which outputs a status signal when a fixed telephone receives a call during the reception of the video signal. In response to the status signal, the conventional television begins recording of the currently receiving video signal in a storage device built therein (that is, performs video recording). After the voice communication is finished, the conventional television reproduces the video signal recorded in the storage device. Thus, the viewer can view the video missed due to the voice communication.
The conceptual communications terminal device has a problem that the user is not allowed to view the content at least until the voice communication is finished. As another problem, the conventional television described above needs to have a storage device with a large capacity capable of storing a long content. However, the communications terminal device described above, which is a mobile unit, is allowed to include only a small-capacity storage device and thus cannot store a long content therein. In view of this, it is difficult to implement the technology developed for televisions as described above for a mobile communications terminal device without substantial modifications.